epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - Herobrine vs. Tails Doll
Another alternative version of one of STOC's ERBoCPs that I don't mean to show up. When I saw it, it was...meh. I mean, it's not good, but I hesitate to call it the worst now that I remember Sonic.exe vs. Rainbow Factory and NES Godzilla vs. Ben Drowned *shudders*. So, I now do some justice, twice in a row, in fact. A miracle, 'ent it? Anyway, this would be under the same premise. If you don't know, I'll give the rundown: Herobrine Persson, Notch's deceased brother (which he shot down, sadly) who haunts people in one of the PC's most famous games, Minecraft, dukes it out with the Sonic R-exclusive character that somehow has a curse, I don't know, the Tails Doll, to see who's the better rumor to rustle one's jimmies in fear. Also, the call card backdrop for the Tails Doll was inspired by Sonic 6: The Search for Tails. Cast *Herobrine (voice) - Cameron Greely *Herobrine animation - CaptainSparklez *Herobrine's location - The Nether *Tails Doll (voice) - WoodenHornets + B-Lo Lorbes *Tails Doll animation - MikuMikuDance again (did you miss it being mentioned? Because I did...) *Tails Doll's location - Hidden Palace Zone (Sonic 2 Beta) *Instrumental Beat - Dark Moon Rising Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! The Battle Tails Doll You've joined Sonic R, now let the race begin! These disses burn more than flint & steel, scorching your skin. Go against me? The results are the same. 4 times I put Mephiles to shame. Jot this down on your sign: THIS IS NO FUCKING GAME! Now I'm really spitting ill, I always come for the kill! Tagging you last, you'll die again. Say hi to Noah and Gill... This MC's out EB, and I'll slay this mob for good measure. Cut the crap, Herobrine. You're coming with me...FOREVER! Herobrine So, you've made it this far. I welcome thee to the Nether. Don't need Creative Mode to survive this rapping endeavor. Reverse race? Not exciting. Your little curse? Not frightening. I drop my sword like the beat. TAKE A BOLT OF LIGHTNING! Run from me in a race? You couldn't beat an Ocelot. This ain't the Zone for you, Tails. You face an anti-god. Slash set time to day, now Can YOU Feel the Sunshine? Well, I'll stab you where it ain't. YOU'LL REMEMBER THE NAME HEROBRINE! Tails Doll "Nice verse," chump. You bombed like a Creeper. This fox'll say he'll leave this blockhead with a TNT fever. Don't try to meddle with me. My Tails'll be your noose. Shouldn't have bothered facing me. Go do a round 2 with Beetlejuice. Herobrine I Hero-bring the pain, taking you down like the forums. Think fighting me is Child's Play? You couldn't beat Krueger's abortion! There's a difference between us, and this regards your mentioned curse: Your power was sealed, I had to be removed. NOW WHO IS WORSE!? Tails Doll Well, in terms of raps, you'd win that race by Miles. Trolling 6-to-9-year olds? When'd you become a pedophile? Always Watching with white eyes, see me spread your Redstone. Your life will be cut Shorter than your render. You're stuck on Hardcore Mode. I'm your ender, man. Flow so Chaotic, I don't need the Emeralds. My claws dig through you like your sand pyramids. I'll burn your minerals. My cry rings in your ears. It shows you'll lose this brawl. Now put this Gem on your head and join my Collection of fellow dolls! Herobrine (STOP.) You think you pose a threat with your army of TY Beanie Babies? If I wanted to be in that situation, I'd join a game of Ib. Come in for the kill? I Abuse you with a Metal dolly. Who cares about you anyway now? They want Sonic.exe! Think those claws withstand me? I'll tear the stuffing out your crotch. /kick it up a Notch when I add your blood to gold and make a clock. No need to start a Search for you, I'll have Mojang make you Zombie chow. Only your God can save you...but where is he now? *fades out with Herobrine's eyes still glowing* Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap-- *static, Tails Doll's grin* uh... *clears throat* Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! Who's the winner!? Herobrine Tails Doll Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 15 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *Science! *Testing, testing...1, 2, 3... *Seeing red in consoles and on the go *Think about the children *Dolls. Just...dolls... *Because ideas *The Blue Bomber's hellraisers *Dual tag-team units *Bethesda's thirds *Out of nowhere *Party of...what the f-- *Desire and denial *Evening people *Series-ous business *Same name, different tales Category:Blog posts